Things Change, Does Love?
by Fauna Greywolf
Summary: Dorothys back! But what she finds upon her return threatens to break her heart.


She ran. Away from the voices calling her name, away from the palace, fleeing like a deer before a forest fire. The gates of the city came into view. She passed through them the tears on her cheeks turning into steady streams; completely ignoring the bearded guard calling her name.

Her shoes clicked along the Yellow Brick Road that she traveled so long ago. Or wait, was it only 5 years? Her legs finally gave out and Dorothy collapsed into the poppy field. She gave way to furious tears as her shoulders shook.

'How could this happen? How? This is not what I wanted.'

_Flashback_

"Dorothy! Dorothy?" Aunt Em was calling her from the front porch of the new house. "Land sakes child, come out of that cornfield. All you ever do is stare at that scarecrow. It's time for supper."

Dorothy sighed but got up form her seat. It looked nothing like her friend back in Oz but the kind smile painted on its face reminded her of him. Dusting off her butt, she saw the farm hands coming in from the field. Hunk spotted her and started to flail his arms and walk as if he had no bones.

In return she scowled at him, pushing him in the mud as she passed. "You can be such a jerk." Ever since she had "woken up" he had done nothing but mock her, teasing her about the adventures she claimed to have. And every time she saw him imitate the Scarecrow her heart twisted in pain.

Dinner went on as usual, with Aunt Em and Uncle Henry talking to Hickory, Zeek, and Hunk about the coming harvest. As usual she was ignored, unless asked by someone to pass a dish of food.

It was after dinner, when she was cleaning the dishes; Dorothy noticed a strong wind had picked up. Looking out the small window above the wash bin, she saw dust and debris being blown around by the dervish. A familiar whining came next. I sounded almost like a whistle on the steam engines.

"Dorothy come on! There's a twister on the way!" Zeek pulled her arm, dragging her out to the storm cellar. Once out of the shelter of the house the winds hit them like a sledge hammer. She felt his hand let go as he dashed for cover. About to follow him, she stopped.

There it was, dark and huge at the edge of the farm yard. But Dorothy wasn't afraid. She felt the tornado was calling to her, pulling at her heart. _Come Dorothy. Fly with me again. Come Dorothy. _

Her feet were moving, pulling her towards the cyclone. Her brain heard her aunt and uncle calling after her but she couldn't respond. It was like she was in a trance.

"Dorothy no! What are you doing? Come into the storm cellar!" Uncle Henry tried to go after her but Hickory stopped him. They watched Dorothy walk towards the tornado. When she was 3 feet away she glanced at her family one last time, "I'm going home."

She dove into the tornado, and it vanished; a sight none of them would ever forget.

When Dorothy opened her eyes, she was lying in the poppy field. The pink blossoms were gorgeous now that they weren't deadly. Turning she saw the Emerald city, glistening like a great gem in the twilight. It had been 5 years since she gazed upon its shining towers, 60 months since asking for the wizard for help, 240 weeks since she had said goodbye to her friends, and 1825 days since she had been in his arms.

Straightening her dress she trotted towards the city. She couldn't help but giggle when she saw the sign on the door, 'Bell out of order, please knock.' "Will it ever be fixed?" She knocked and saw the gate keepers head pop out.

"What do you want?" 

"I want to see the Wizard." She grinned broadly as he looked at her confused."

"The Wizard has been gone for 5 years. Ever since a girl named Dorothy disposed of the Wicked Witch of the West…Wait, it is you!!"

She nodded as he quickly unbarred the gate. Striding into the Emerald City she heard him bellow, "Dorothy Gale has returned from Kansas." Everywhere Emerald citizens murmured bowing and curtsying to show their respect of the girl who had set them free.

"I'm here to stay this time. I hope that's okay." A cheer rose up, reverberating off the smooth stone walls.

A group of women strode forward. Each was dressed in an elegant green gown. "My name is Sarah. If you're going to live here, we have to get you dressed like one of us. Come we'll get you set up in a fine dress." She grabbed Dorothy's hand and led her towards the boutiques, followed by her two friends.

The crowd gathered outside Sarah's house, waiting to see what Dorothy would look like. When she did emerge a mummer off approval ran through. The girls had her in a green halter dress with an emerald stone floral pattern around her waist. The bottom grazed the floor, due to the heavy beading on the hem. A dark green ribbon pulled her hair into a loose pony tail at the nape of her neck.

And waiting for her in the front of the crowd were her dear friends Lion and Tin Man. Picking up her skirt she quickly descended the stairs and embraced the Tin Man, who had tears of joy running down his silver cheeks. "Still the same old sensitive Tin Man."

"I'm very glad to see you again Dorothy."

"What about me, what about me?"

"Oh Lion I'm thrilled to see you as well." She hugged her king of the forest, noting the purr rising from his throat.

Tin Man offered her his arm. "Come on Dorothy, we are to take you to the palace for a meeting with his majesty." Dorothy felt her heart flutter as the Tin Man lifted her into the horse of a different color carriage.

After arriving, Dorothy had been lead into one of the palace gardens and had taken a seat on the rim of its marble fountain. She ran her hands in the cool water, playing with the exquisitely colored fish, enjoying the lights in the bushes.

"Dorothy?" Looking up she saw Scarecrow coming down the short stairs that led into the garden he looked the same except for his clothing. In place of his green shirt and brown pants, he wore a dark green suit made of velvet and satin. The shirt buttoned high on his neck and was decorated with gold braid and buttons.

"Hello my old friend." He sat beside her on the fountain. As soon as he was settled on the rim he wrapped her in his arms. She felt his hand stroking her hair, while he murmured in her ear. "Dorothy. My Dorothy." She felt tears drip on her shoulder as a few leaked from her eyes. "Oh Scarecrow, I don't know what I would have done if…"

"I know. When I saw you leave all those years ago, I knew what the Tin Man must have felt like without a heart. It's not a pleasant feeling."

She frowned; the Scarecrow had taken a tight grip on her fingers as if he was remembering some unpleasant event.

He covered her hands with his, "Dorothy? There's something you need know. When you left, we dug up an old constitution of Oz. I want you to know I didn't want anything to do with it but…"

A high pitched voice echoed throughout the garden, "Crowy my love, there you are."

Dorothy and Scarecrow both turned to see a blonde in a pink gown approaching them. She was dripping in diamonds and her face was heavily made up. Although she was extremely lovely, she left a bad taste in Dorothy's mouth. Reaching them she arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow, regarding Dorothy as something gross she had stepped in.

"Who is this dear?" She pulled Scarecrow next to her.

Dorothy too got to her feet. "I'm Dorothy Gale."

"Oh yes, the _little girl_ from Kansas," she elbowed Scarecrow, "Crowy introduce me."

His face saddened, "Dorothy this is Queen Delia from the land of Shay. She's ummm, well she's…"

Impatient Delia held out her left hand, displaying a pink diamond on a very important finger, "I'm his fiancee."

Time froze as the news sunk into Dorothy's brain. It felt like a millennia had passed before she felt Scarecrow grab her arm. She felt her eyes moisten and pulled her arm away, her face twisted in a glare. "Congratulations. Please excuse me." Dorothy walked very quickly out of the courtyard skirts pulled up for better movement.

"Dorothy wait! Dorothy!"

She ignored him, brushing rudely past the Tin Man and Lion on her way out. Finally she had reached the entrance hall. She ran.

_End Flashback_

Trying to regain her composure she wiped her eyes. "How could he. Didn't he know it would break my heart?"

_You did leave him for Kansas, and he didn't know you were coming back._ Stated the reasonable part of her mind. This did little more then start the water works afresh. Then she heard giggling and footsteps approaching fast.

"Sarah my love, I've got an early birthday gift for you."

She kissed the man, "What is it Kurt?"

He got down on one knee, and grabbed her hand. Reaching into a pocket of his slacks he produced a ring, "Will you marry me?"

Sarah laughed and flung at Kurt, knocking him to the ground. "Most definitely."

Dorothy smiled slightly as they kissed. "That should have been us."

The couple separated, realizing for the first time they weren't alone. "Dorothy? Are you okay?"

Sarah came and knelt by her side. Dorothy quickly told her what caused her distress. When she finished, Kurt scoffed, "The king doesn't love Delia. He only agreed to this marriage to appease the council."

"He's right. Everyone knows the king cannot stand her. He would much rather be marrying you. I was there the day you left. Never have I seen a heart break so fast."

"What am I going to do? I don't think I can bear to see them wed. When is the wedding?"

Sarah laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Tomorrow. Come on, lets get you back to my house. We'll think of something."

Scarecrow listened as Delia shrieked at him. "…And I find you canoodling with another woman!!"

"We were hardly canoodling Delia. Dorothy is my dearest friend."

She stared at him hands on her hips, "Oh really? I've never seen you great the pile of scrap metal or walking throw rug like that! If you expect me to believe that you have no feelings for that little slut…"

Anger spilled from his eyes as he grabbed Delia's wrists, forcing her to look at him. "You can insult my kingdom, yell at the servants, or spend the treasury dry for all I care, but if I ever hear you insult Dorothy again, I will see to it you never see the light of day ever again. Do you hear me?" he hissed.

She yanked out of his hold, "Just make sure you are at the alter tomorrow, or my army will be here so fast. And let's face it, Oz's army doesn't stand a chance against my Diamond Soldiers."

She kissed his cheek causing him to flinch. "See you tomorrow lovey. And remember you're my Crowy." Patting his cheek lightly she strode out of the library.

Sighing Scarecrow collapsed in his armchair, rubbing a hand over his eyes. Scarecrow couldn't believe Dorothy had come back. He thought he'd never see her again. And she received the worst greeting someone could get. Looking at his desk, he saw a picture of Dorothy kissing his cheek before clicking her heels together.

Picking up the frame he smiled. Their lips were only 2mm apart. He'd pictured what their first real kiss would be like ever since, waiting for the day they would be reunited. Then that stupid Constitution ruined any chance he had at a happy life with her.

Deciding to go for a walk and clear his head, he exited through the guard's gate in the wall. This led him to the section of the city where the houses overlooked the water. A few of his subjects still walked the streets, enjoying the beautiful night. He nodded in greeting, turning a couple corners before stopping in his tracks.

In the window of the house across from him sat Dorothy, watching the stars. The glow from behind hid her face but he would know her anywhere. Grinning he strode forward, grabbing some white roses from a bush.

Dorothy had retired early, giving Sarah and Kurt their desired privacy. Oz was beautiful at night. Form her room she could see the public gardens as well as the dock for the lake. She also had a beautiful view of the night sky. Although it had less stars then back in Kansas, it was slightly more purple. It was then she heard a rock hit the shutter by her head.

"Psst, Dorothy." Looking down she saw the King of Oz grinning and holding something behind his back. Any anger she felt towards him melted away. All she wanted was to get back to the way they used to be. "Would you care to go for a walk?" Leaning forward and grinning she nodded. Looking to the left she saw a terrace.

Scarecrow slipped his hands around her hips, easing her onto the ground. She turned to look at him and stopped breathless. They were so close just then. "Here." He held the roses out to her. Inhaling their sweet scent she let her eyelids flutter at him. Taking one he tucked it in the hair above her ear, letting his fingers graze her cheek. "Beautiful."

They walked through the garden hand in hand, catching up on what had happened the last 5 years. After walking for 30 minutes they stopped to sit on a bench. A pair of swans were grazing the glass surface of the lake. When they reached the middle, they posed noses together and formed a heart.

"I'm sorry you had to be greeted by that awful news. If I had a choice, I would…" she placed a finger on his lips. "You're getting married tomorrow, to a woman you don't love. Lets keep tonight about us." She felt him press his lips against her finger, kissing it. He moved on to her palm, up her forearm, over her shoulder, and to her lips.

Not even his wildest fantasy could have prepared him for the magic he felt on their first kiss. His hands cradled her neck while hers wrapped around his middle. Their kiss grew more heated as Dorothy felt his other hand move to her waist. After about 10 minutes they had to stop for air. Resting their foreheads together, their quickened breath broke the silence of the night.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." He kissed her nose, "Me too. But at least we have tonight." Getting up they moved to lay down under the screening branches of a willow where once again Scarecrows lips found hers. They kissed for hours before falling asleep.

Scarecrow returned to the palace after returning Dorothy to Sarah's. He'd never felt happier then he did right then. But now he had to prepare for what he had been dreading for so long.

"We're going to the wedding now. Are you sure you don't want to come." Dorothy looked up from her book, "I'm sure." They nodded and headed out.

They were gone no more then 10 minutes when a familiar bubble floated in through the bay windows. Glinda appeared in all her glory, and Dorothy rushed her. "Glinda it's so good to see you." She laughed her light laugh, "My dear. I thought you wouldn't be one to give up so easily."

"Glinda I love him so much. But I know he needs to do what is best for the kingdom."

"Silly child no. He needs to do what is best for her heart." She waved her wand causing a box to appear. "Here, these will help. Go Dorothy." She opened the lid and smiled.

"We are gathered here today to join our King Scarecrow with Queen Delia of Shay." Scarecrow looked at his bride, a vision of white. Her bodice flowed elegantly into a wide skirt trimmed with diamonds. These precious stones were woven into her hair and decorated the delicate white gloves of her hands. It was much too flashy for him.

"If there is any one who opposes this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." Delia glared a warning at Scarecrow and the crowd. When none spoke she turned back to the priest, all innocence.

"I full heartedly object to this wedding." All heads turned to the start of the aisle. There stood Glinda and Dorothy. She looked the most gorgeous anyone had ever seen her. Her hair was up in an elegant bun with two pieces hanging down by her face. She wore an off the shoulder v neck ball gown of the softest blue and decorated with sprays of silver glitter.

Delia snarled at her, "How dare you. I'll teach you to mess with me you trollop." She pointed at her, sending forth a beam of white light. "Dorothy DUCK!"

But the Kansas girl ignored him, merely waved it away with a movement of her hand. Delia looked on in shock, "But no one can deflect my crystal beam."

She smiled a little too kindly and lifted the hem of her skirt, "If they have these they can." There glistening on her feet were the ruby slippers. The queen of Shay screeched in outrage and threw attack after attack at Dorothy. Her Diamond Guards rushed to her aid. Dorothy surrounded herself in a bubble while advancing on the guards. When she was close enough to count the facets on their shining bodies, she sent out a beam of ice that froze them solid. Delia was desperate now. She brought up a shield of her own, one that glittered like a diamond. Big surprise. "Guards seize the Queen." Emerald guards swarmed around Delia, pointing their spears at her. These were the same Winkies that had once been under the control of the Wicked Witch of the West. Now they formed the elite Emerald Guard. Scarecrow glared at her, "I warned you not to harm or speak poorly of Dorothy. The wedding is off. You are hear by banned from the land of Oz and I shall see to it that the construction on the bridge over the Deadly Desert is stopped so our kingdoms can never be reunited. Take her away."

She had to be dragged away, all the while yelling curses. Meanwhile Scarecrow made his way to Dorothy, "You look gorgeous."

Leaning forward she kissed him, "I love you Scarecrow." He kissed her fiercely, "I love you too. I can't believe I almost lost you again." They kissed once more, this time to the applause of the Ozians.

Glinda cleared her throat, "Your Majesty, I believe you dropped something." Looking down, Scarecrow saw a small silver box. He got down on one knee to retrieve it and realized the position he was now in. Glinda inclined her head to him as he grinned thanks.

"Dorothy my love, my angel, will you marry me and become Queen of Oz?" Opening the box, she saw a diamond engagement ring flanked by two emeralds.

Dorothy covered her mouth in shock, realizing Glinda had planned this all along. "Of course I will." Slipping the ring on her finger he got to her feet, gave her a quick kiss and walked her up the aisle.

"…I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." They needed no further urging and after a clinging kiss hugged each other tight. "May I present to you King Scarecrow and Queen Dorothy of Oz." She rested her arm on Scarecrows as their crowns were placed on their heads. They then walked down the aisle as their subjects bowed.

Tin Man leaned into Lion, "Looks like some things are gonna change."

"But true love never will."

They watched as the newlyweds stopped to share yet another clinging kiss. Sarah and Kurt soon followed suit as well as the other couples in the crowd.


End file.
